L'homme qui finirait l'histoire
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Levi n'était pas naïf en devenant caporal, pourtant il était loin de se douter des enjeux politiques de la guerre contre les titans, et de la nécessité de se montrer diplomate et secret...


**Titre** : L'homme qui finirait l'histoire

**Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des titans, en français)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genres** : un peu angst, introspection, réflexions

**Personnages** : Levi Rivaille (Erwin Smith)

**Nombre de mots** : 656

**Commentaires** : Ecrit pour le thème "Finir l'histoire" de la communauté **31_jours**

* * *

En devenant Caporal, Levi avait compris une chose.

Certes, l'armée servait à préserver l'Humanité du danger que représentaient les titans. Mais cela passait par un certain nombre de sacrifices dont il n'avait pas pris conscience au premier abord.

Il pensait, assez naïvement, que se battre suffirait à faire une différence.

C'était faux.

.

En côtoyant Erwin, il avait fini par comprendre que la politique avait une place conséquente dans ce jeu très complexe qu'était pour lui la survie. Si l'on veut faire quelque chose, même si c'est pour le bien général, il faut pouvoir le justifier, de différentes manières en fonction de l'interlocuteur. Il faut adopter des tons nuancés, faire preuve d'autorité ou de diplomatie, de soumission parfois ; accepter les compromis et les pertes avec la même neutralité, sans jamais se laisser distancer par l'horreur ou l'injustice de la situation, car dès que vous montrez quelques sentiments, les autres affûtent leurs poignards dans votre dos.

C'était la leçon qu'il avait été le plus difficile à apprendre, alors même qu'il pensait déjà la connaître par coeur. On ne pouvait pas se faire respecter de tout le monde, peu importe le talent qu'il pouvait mettre en œuvre, peu importe qu'il soit le meilleur au combat, qu'il puisse vaincre n'importe quel adversaire.

Dans certaines circonstances, il faut courber l'échine et accepter qu'un minable vous crache dessus, tout simplement parce que celui-ci a plus de pouvoir que vous, et lui laisser penser qu'il a raison.

.

Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Erwin, qui était un chef digne de ce nom, selon son coeur. Une personne qu'il pouvait respecter, et à laquelle il faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui accorder une foi aveugle. C'était quelque chose qui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour se construire, et d'une certaine façon, il en était assez fier, car en compensation, il avait également gagné le respect de son supérieur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait.

.

Erwin était un homme mystérieux pour Levi, alors même qu'on disait de lui qu'il l'était. Pourtant, il était un livre ouvert. Il affichait tout sur son visage : sa constante rébellion contre ce système qui ne l'accepterait jamais totalement parce qu'il était un ancien malfrat, et la dureté qu'il avait acquise dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, cette fermeté qui aujourd'hui encore apeurait ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher – mais il ne voulait plus être approché de toute façon.

A leurs yeux, il était une sorte de monstre. Mais il ne s'en cachait pas.

Qui pouvait dire ce qui se tapissait à la fois derrière le sourire aimable et l'assurance froide d'Erwin Smith ?

Pour Levi, il était bien plus dangereux, celui qui dissimulait chaque émotion sous un nouveau masque, car nulle ne pouvait deviner ses pensées et ses calculs.

Or, les pensées secrètes d'un homme sont souvent les plus inavouables.

.

Il y avait pourtant une chose dont Levi était sûr, à propos de son supérieur.

Il voulait sauvegarder l'Humanité. Et puisqu'ils partageait cet objectif, Levi avait décidé de lui confier son sort, car il savait que le jugement d'Erwin, s'il n'était pas forcément clair tout de suite, se révélait souvent d'une justesse imparable.

Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire toutes ces courbettes à ces gens riches. Maintenant il savait.

L'argent gouverne leur petit monde, pas les idéaux. Plaire aux riches, c'est aussi plaire à leur porte-feuille. Bénéficier d'appuis puissants au sein des hautes sphères permet d'avoir la main libre pour mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies dans la lutte contre les titans. Sans cela, ils seraient aussi inutiles que des mouches piégées dans une toile d'araignée, attendant de se faire digérer.

.

Si Levi suivait Erwin, c'était parce qu'il était l'homme dont il avait besoin pour survivre dans un monde en décomposition où tout le dégoûtait, ou presque : celui qui se battrait pour l'Humanité jusqu'à son dernier souffle...sans se soucier des moyens à mettre en œuvre pour parvenir au but.

A la fin de l'histoire.


End file.
